


Summertime Heat

by angryschnauzer



Series: Seasons Of Loki [2]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex (female), Oral Sex (male), Pearl Necklace, Shower Sex, Smut, boyfriend being an idiot, character embarrassment, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after 'Springtime Storms', SHIELD Operative Hayley has Loki taken from her to go on a mission. Upon his return they finally manage to have their first date which leads to one hell of a night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Heat

Loki kicked the door closed behind him and pulled you into his arms, his head dipping towards yours, his eyes intently gazing into your own. As your lips were about to meet there was a knock at the door;

Loki scowled at the door “Go away!”

“Loki, open up”

It was Director Fury, and the knocking started up again;

“Loki, this is important!”

With a groan Loki released you and flung the door open;

“What do you want?”

The director looked into Loki’s apartment and spotted you, his expression fluttering briefly to surprise before he concentrated back on Loki;

“I need to talk to you; we have a situation and will be needing you, Thor and Captain Rogers suiting up immediately”

They talked in hushed tones, their body language tense as you stood there awkwardly. You occasionally could pick up words here and there; ‘Chitauri’, ‘Queen’, ‘Frigga’, ‘Stones’. Finally Loki bowed his head and nodded to the Director;

“Agreed, I’ll get my armour”

Loki turned to you, a pained look on his face;

“Hayley... I have to go... they’ve taken my mother...”

You ran up to him and hugged him; “Do what you have to do, I’ll be waiting here for you when you return”

He ran his hand over your cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen;

“Thank you”

A voice from the hallway interrupted you;

“Brother, we must go...”

Thor stood with you as Loki collected his things, running to the door and giving you a peck on the cheek as the two Asgardians made their way quickly along the hallway. As you closed the door to his apartment Steve was hurrying along the hallway, pulling his uniform on as he went. He waited at the elevator with you;

“So you and Loki, huh?”

“Umm... yeah”

You shifted from one foot to another, trying to alleviate the awkwardness until Steve turned to you;

“I’ll make sure he comes back to you. I know what it’s like to have left someone behind”

“Thank you Steve”

The elevator arrived and you both stepped in, Jane already inside. The three of you rode the elevator up to the roof and as the doors opened Steve ran out first and towards the jet that was now powering up. As you and Jane waited behind the safety line you both watched as Steve joined the two princes and they climbed into the back of the jet, both Loki and Thor looking back and giving the pair of you a wave.

You watched as the doors closed and the jet lifted off, waving as it left but unsure as whether or not they could even see you. As it disappeared into the distance you felt a soft hand on your arm;

“I need a drink, will you join me Hayley?”

Turning back to Jane you nodded, making your way back to the elevator and down to Jane’s lab.

~~~~~~~

You soon found that the hours had turned into days, the days into weeks, and finally the weeks into months. The last three months had brought about big changes for you; in the absence of a charge to look after and babysit, Director Fury had found you another role within SHIELD; as that of Jane’s assistant in her lab, Darcy having moved onto pastures new and slightly less strange.

You and Jane had become firm friends, and although you and Loki had only had a relationship for a total of 3 hours before he departed, she treated you as an equal. Loki, Thor, and Steve’s mission was completely classified; even Tony and Bruce hadn’t been able to hack the system to find out what they’d been sent to do.

One sunny afternoon you and Jane were sat at the table in her office, bored as you’d completed the experiments that had been required and were running out of research to do. A tray of donuts had been sent up from accounting after they’d celebrated Tony’s latest Billion, and as you helped yourself to your third Boston Crème with Chocolate Frosting you smiled at Jane;

“Thank god there’s no sight of the boys yet, I’m going to need two weeks warning to work off all the chocolate I’ve eaten in self pity”

Jane looked at you and raised her eyebrow;

“Two weeks?”

You grinned as you bit into the donut, talking with your mouth full;

“You’re right, more like two months!”

You both laughed as you sat back in your chairs, your feet up on the table as you relaxed in the air-conditioned room, thankful it was cooler in here as New York had just been hit by a heat wave, the daily temperatures reaching the mid 90’s in the shade.

Suddenly a loud beeping sounded from the computer in the corner, making the pair of you sit up and stare at the old machine;

“What’s that?” you asked

“I have no idea, that was here when I moved my equipment in, I just left it there, I didn’t even realise it was still plugged in”

As you were both pondering what to do next Tony came bursting into the lab;

“Girls, the comms room now! We’ve got a transmission coming through”

“From who?” Jane looked puzzled.

He stood with his hands on his hips and huffed;

“If I come rushing into your lab and tell you two – both of whom have the hot's for two bonehead aliens, who do _you_ think we’re getting a transmission coming from?”

Dropping your donuts you both sprang to your feet and followed Tony as he ran along the hall to the comms room, Agent Hill looking up at the large screens as they buzzed with static. As she instructed the operatives at the control panels a blurry image came into view.

“Will they be able to see us?” Jane asked excitedly

“Yes Doctor Foster, they will” Agent Hill kept everything business during working hours, but after her shift ended Maria had been known to like to knock back a few cocktails when you’d had a girls night in.

Jane handed you a tissue;

“Chocolate frosting” and pointed to the side of her mouth. Taking it from her you quickly wiped your face; not wanting the first time Loki saw you after all these months for you to be covered in food. You suddenly came aware of a presence next to you on your other side, Director Fury having quietly snuck in at the last moment.

The screen in front of you finally cleared and you could see Thor and Steve standing in front of the comms unit. Fury was the first to speak;

“Captain, your report...”

“Director; the mission has been a success. Queen Frigga has been returned to Asgard and we have the stone”

“Very good Captain”

You saw Thor do a little wave at the camera for Jane, but as you scanned the background of the shot you couldn’t see the third and most important – to you at least – member of the team. Fidgeting from one foot to another the director noticed your nerves;

“Captain, we only see the two of you...”

Steve laughed and dipped his head;

“Mr Control Freak is currently piloting the jet Sir. He says that out of the three of us he’s the only one that knows how to fly properly...”

Thor smirked as Steve explained before disappearing from shot. You could hear muffled arguing and moments later the two princes were in front of the camera again, you could see Loki continuing to argue until he spotted you;

“You oaf, autopilot will only slow us down.... oh... hi...”

If it were at all possible, a blush spread to his cheeks when he saw you and he smiled briefly. You did a tiny wave as the director stood next to you trying not to roll his eyes. At that moment the signal started to break up, the screen starting to go fuzzy prompting Fury to step in;

“Captain, we’re losing you”

“It must be the solar radiation sir”

“Can you confirm an ETA?”

“Yes...bzzzzzzzzzz.... Sir... bzzzzzzzzzzz”

“Captain?”

“Three.... bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz” and the signal cut out.

“Tony, did you get their co-ordinates?”

“We did, Banner is just calculating”

There was a hushed silence as Bruce and Tony quickly did some equations before Bruce turned around”

“Three Days sir”

“Very good, Agent Hill, please ensure they’re tracked for the remainder of their journey”

The two of you were then ushered out of the room that was now buzzing with operational personnel, and as you and Jane made your way back to the lab you were both all of a jitter.

“Oh my god Hayley – three days!”

“I guess I’ll be starving myself until then...”

“Oh don’t be stupid, you’ve put it on in all the right places, I don’t know what you’re worrying about!”

Once back at the lab the donuts were thrown in the trash and you made yourself busy until the end of your shift two hours later. Making your way upstairs to your room you stood in the door and sighed. You’d been invited to the accounts celebrations at the bar down the street; you might as well get ready to go as there was no point in waiting around the apartment. You showered and dressed in your old faithful favourite dress, a green stretchy number that came down to your knees and didn’t show too much cleavage. It reminded you of Loki as it was almost the same colour as his battle uniform. Pulling on a pair of pewter grey heels you gave your hair a final brush and made your way to the door. As you were checking your purse for your keys and phone there was a knock and as you opened it you were surprised to see Jane;

“What’s up?”

“Three HOURS!”

“What?”

“Tony and Bruce calculated wrong! They didn’t take into account the wormhole! They’re arriving any minute; they’ve just entered US airspace!”

She grabbed your hand and dragged you to the elevator, punching the button repeatedly until it arrived. Standing in the metal box as it ascended to the top of the building your stomach was a knot of nerves. Jane was practically bouncing off the walls and as the doors opened the hot evening hit you like a blast furnace, the temperature roasting even on the 40th floor.

You watched as the Jet circled before coming to a rest on the helipad, the ground crew running forward to secure it to the anchors on the concrete floor. The rear door opened and you saw the first pair of feet start to emerge, the stars on them clearly making them identifiable as Steve’s. Next was the fluttering of a red cape, Thor emerging as he carried an ancient looking trunk with ornate carvings on it. You held your breath until you finally saw what you’d been waiting for, the black leather clad legs with the green tails of his long coat; Loki was carrying an armful of strange looking spears and weapons.

You watched as Tony, Bruce and Fury greeted the returning warriors, Tony taking the trunk as Bruce got handed the bundle of weapons. They headed off for the freight elevator before you were finally joined by the returning trio. Jane practically jumped into Thor’s arms much to his embarrassment, but unsure how to greet Loki you smiled at him and Steve before all of you got into the elevator.

As you quietly descended to the accommodation levels Jane and Thor did their best not to jump each other’s bones in front of the rest of you, with you left standing between Steve and Loki.

Loki turned to you, his fingers just gently touching yours as your hands hung at your sides;

“Hayley... your hair...” You looked at him, unsure on the sudden subject; “We’re you... electrocuted?” he frowned as he tried to comprehend your mass of wild curls that hadn’t been present when he’d left on his mission.

“The umm... humidity... it has had an effect on my hair”

Your cheeks coloured as you tried to avoid his gaze, turning towards Steve as the elevator remained quiet. Loki cleared his throat and continued;

“Your dress, it’s a very nice colour. It shows that your behind is larger than before”

You gasped and spun around as he finished his sentence, appalled that he’d say such a thing, and in front of your friends no less. Thankfully before you had chance to say anything Steve stepped in;

“Loki, you need to apologise to the lady.”

“Why? I was only stating a fact” Loki looked as shocked as you did

“Sir, you cannot accuse the girl that has waited three months for you of having frizzy hair and putting on weight” Steve continued to fight your corner.

“Brother, even I know that you have been a fool” Thor added.

You were now standing face to face with Loki, the tears starting to well in your eyes as you searched his face for an explanation. He cleared his throat, the occupants of the elevator now all looking at him;

“Hayley...”

“Yes?” you crossed your arms

“Your breasts are larger too”

At the same moment that your fist made contact with his nose the elevator doors dinged open, and turning on your heel you made your way back to your room, the door still open from when you’d left excitedly not twenty minutes earlier.

You heard their cries as they called your name, begging you to stop, but as you slammed the door behind you their voices were drowned out. Their fists continued to hammer on the door for a good ten minutes before you were finally left in silence. The tears rolled down your cheeks as you kicked your heels off and pulled the dress over your head, throwing it into the corner of the room in disgust. Why did you even bother waiting, you should have gone to Utah with Darcy, at least she’d have been fun and you could have enjoyed the last three months.

Pulling your hair into a loose ponytail you put your favourite baggy t-shirt on and sat on the sofa, drawing your knees up to your chest and sobbed.

You weren’t sure when you’d fallen asleep, but when you awoke the sun was setting behind the Manhattan skyline. The gentle whirr and tapping of the air conditioning seemingly drowning out all background noise. It was only when you realised that the gentle tapping was not coming from the air conditioning but instead your balcony. You walked over and pulled the thin gauze curtains aside and were surprised to see Loki standing outside your room. He still wore his leather trousers from his battle armour, but had shed his coat and was now in just a dark green linen tunic covering his upper half. There was still a little blood around his nostrils and a bruise was starting to form under his right eye. He looked incredibly sorry for himself as he tapped on the window in front of you.

You let out a sigh and flicked the lever that unlocked the sliding door, opening it wide and standing in front of him with your arms crossed, waiting for him to speak. After a few moments of intense silence you gave up and walked back into the room;

“Steve says I should apologise”

You stopped and turned;

“And what do you think you should do”

“I was only complimenting the woman I haven’t been able to stop thinking about for the last three months on her improved physique”

“Improved physique?” You were a little aghast at his reasoning; “I’ve put on weight and you decide to point it out within thirty seconds of arriving back on planet – in front of my friends no less – and you decide that an apology is not the right thing to do?”

You were now furious, but what you hated that with your anger came tears. You stood facing him as the tears flowed down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry...” Loki moved towards you as he spoke; “I’m so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you”

He had a nasally twang to his voice where you’d damaged his nose. No doubt he’d heal much sooner than a human man would, but a little part of you was pleased to see that the effect of your punch hadn’t worn off as quickly as you thought it would. He stood in front of you, his hands slowly moving to touch you but thinking better of it. Finally he let out a sigh;

“Hayley... I have missed you so much... not just the hope of what could happen between us, but your companionship...”

Your resolve was starting to dissolve, however you weren’t going to let him off that lightly;

“But now that I’m fat...”

“You are not fat” he cut in; “You have the most amazing womanly curves now. When I was walking across the roof from the Jet and I saw your new physique it made me want to take you there and then”

You looked up at him in amazement, unable to process the words he was saying. Instead your brain seemed to click onto the one rational thought it could muster;

“How did you get onto my balcony?”

“I climbed”

“You climbed? All the way from your apartment? Are you nuts? That’s around the building! You could have fallen!”

He placed his hands on your arms;

“Hayley, I climbed from the room next door”

“Oh”

“Your neighbour was taking the trash out and I cloaked myself, slipping into his lodgings as the door was open. I just climbed over the one partition”

“Oh...” You were now a little lost for words.

“Please let me make this up to you... would you please put your dress and shoes back on?”

You looked at him, a puzzled look on your face;

“Why?”

“Please? Just... please?”

“Ok”

You walked into the bedroom area of your room, grabbing the dress and shoes where they had fallen before shutting yourself in your bathroom as you got dressed; not yet ready to start changing in front of Loki. Looking in the mirror you saw that your mascara had run, you cleaned the old makeup off your face, but as you were about to reapply it you held the brush in front of you. No, he could see you as you were, natural. Pulling a brush through your hair before you slipped your heels onto your feet, and taking a deep breath you opened the door;

“You look beautiful Hayley”

Loki held his hand out to you and started for the door;

“Where are we going?”

“I have something to show you”

Opening the door he pulled you out into the corridor and to the elevators, pressing the button as he held your hand. As the doors opened you were surprised to see Steve getting out;

“All set Loki” he said to your companion and gave him a slap on the back

“Thank you Steve”

As you watched the doors close you looked up at Loki who was still holding your hand;

“What was that all about?”

“You’ll see”

Standing in the elevator again, but this time just the pair of you, Loki didn’t try anything instead he stood in silence, a kind smile on his face as he held your hand; his thumb gently smoothing over your skin as you waited. The doors opened and the deck was deserted, the ops crew having finished for the day as no other arrivals or departures were due for the evening.

He led the way, walking you around the back of the elevator shaft to a smaller and more secluded part of the roof. Now you understood what Steve had meant, as the scene that opened up before you brought tears to your eyes;

A small bistro table with two chairs had been set up with candle lit lanterns twinkling in the fading daylight and strings of fairy lights were strung overhead. On the table sat a pitcher of what looked like iced tea with two glasses, and a picnic hamper sat on the rug that had been laid out beneath the table.

“Oh Loki, it’s beautiful”

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice breaking as he did;

“And so are you”

As if on cue soft jazz music started playing as he hugged you, burying his face in your hair, holding you close;

“I’ve missed you so much Hayley”

As you parted the tears you hadn’t realised you’d been crying started to roll down your face, and looking up at him you both smiled before kissing for the first time since he had returned, your lips meeting as you finally embraced.

You felt as if stars had collided; you’d waited three months for this moment and it didn’t disappoint. Loki wrapped his arms around you as he held you tight, never once breaking the kiss as he lifted you and sat on one of the chairs, letting you sit across his lap before finally pulling away, your need for oxygen greater than his. The quiet sound of ice cubes clinking against glass made you spin around and you were surprised to see another Loki standing at the table, pouring two glasses from the pitcher.

“A clone... I don’t want to put you down” The Loki whose lap you were sitting on whispered in your ear

“Oh... well that’s novel”

With a wave of his hand the clone disappeared, leaving the pair of you alone again. With his free hand Loki passed you a glass before reaching for his own, holding it up in a toast;

“To us”

“To new beginnings”

Clinking the glasses together you sipped the drink, surprised to find that it was a heady cocktail with fruit in it, and as you drank it you hadn’t realised just how thirsty you were, in fact at that very moment your stomach rumbled loudly, reminding you that the last time you ate was the Donut back in Jane’s lab before you’d even known Loki was returning.

“Hungry?” he laughed as you stomach growled again

“You could say that”

He went to reach for the basket but was unable to grasp the handle with you still on his lap. Standing you smoothed your dress down as you took the other seat, eager to see what was contained within the basket.

“I’m not sure what is in here, Steve got Pepper to help him choose the dishes from a local establishment that will deliver”

It was only at this point did you realise you must have been asleep in your room for hours, and as you watched Loki remove small dishes from the basket and lay them carefully on the table, removing the lids and stowing them back into the basket. The smells that greeted your nose were warm and spicy, and realising that they’d chosen food from the Moroccan place a couple of blocks away, your mouth watered in anticipation.

“I’m not sure what most of these are Hayley so you’ll have to guide me” Loki smiled as he sat opposite you as you talked him through the middle eastern food; Hummus with spices, Feta Cheese Salad, Baba Ghanoush, Fresh Olives, Small Pastries filled with minced lamb and cinnamon, and finally a basket of warm flatbreads. It all smelt amazing and tasted even better, and as you taught Loki to use the bread as a utensil you were soon laughing as you ate, getting messier by the minute, Loki telling you about his mission, explaining that the three of them now have a respect for each other that they didn’t have before now that they’ve all fought in battle, slightly older and slightly wiser.

With dinner finished Loki conjured another clone to clear up, and as the music changed he pulled you to your feet;

“What do you call this?”

“Call what?” as he held you in his arms, your bodies gently swaying in time to the music.

“A first... day?”

You couldn’t help but to smile; “A first date”

“Ah yes... first date. I hope I’ve lived up to the midgardian standards you’re used to?” He looked at your hopefully

“No...”

“Oh...”

“You’ve done so much better”

He lowered his lips to yours as he spoke; “That’s what I like to hear” before kissing you again with more passion this time. As the music became sultrier he started to move your bodies to the heavy notes and melodies, gyrating his hips against yours before pulling you in for another kiss.

Soon all pretence of dancing was abandoned, and as you and Loki kissed and fondled each other you were lost in your own little world; that was until you felt the first cold drops of rain hit your scorched skin.

“Oh! That’s cold!”

He laughed at you, looking up and feeling the rain fall on his face before looking back to you;

“Reminds me of the last day we were together”

His look in his eyes took on a darker, more seductive tone as he held you and as you remained pressed to his body you could start to feel something hard pressing against your stomach through his leather pants. As the rain got heavier you were still standing on the same spot, your clothes becoming soaked by the rain as another form of moisture soaked through your panties. Loki was the first to speak;

“We should... go... inside... you’re all wet”

You smirked up at him, suddenly feeling bold;

“Wetter than you think” and winked.

“Ooooh!”

Without further warning he grasped your hand and practically dragged you to the elevator and as you stepped inside he suddenly had you pressed up against the mirrored wall, his hands on your hips as he pulled you against his lean body, his lips and tongue on your neck as he kissed and bit at the soft skin. Your hands wove up into his damp hair as you turned to jelly in his hands.

When the doors opened on your floor a surprised Steve was waiting to get in, stepping aside as the pair of you practically dragged each other out into the hallway;

“Hey Loki, everything go ok...?”

“Yes perfect”

“The stuff...”

“All still up there”

“But...”

“Thanks!”

You grinned at Steve as Loki hurried you along the hall to his apartment, giving him the thumbs up as Loki pushed through the door to his rooms and dragged you with him. The minute the door was closed he had you pressed up against it, his hands on your breasts as he kissed you again, now familiar with your lips and knowing what you liked.

He looked down at where his hands were cupping your heavy globes, one in each hand;

“You’re not wearing that restricting undergarment you usually wear”

“No, it’s too hot for a bra”

“I prefer you like this, especially when your nipples are hard like they are now” he ran the pads of his thumbs over the sensitive teats as he continued; “And that dress, it clings to you perfectly. In fact it has gone almost transparent now that it is wet”

You were too turned on to answer, instead you tugged at the hem of his tunic and he helped you lift it over his head, throwing it to one side and grinning as you ran your hands over his soft skin, the Jotun markings just starting to show through where the cold rain had touched his skin. Leaning forwards you ran your tongue over the raised tattoo’s, and as you went lower your hands moved to his crotch, squeezing the sizeable bulge that was now distorting the leather and in fact extending down the first part of his right thigh.

“Oh Hayley...”

“Loki is it true about your kind?” you raised an eyebrow at him and grinned

“It's all true, but you’ll have to be more specific as to which little snippet you’re referring to”

You felt the colour rush to your cheeks as you suddenly felt bold;

“Is it true you can cum a number of times in a night?”

“Come?”

“Orgasm...”

“Oh, yes... well yes, yes it is” he smirked at you; “Just where did you hear that?”

“Ummm... When I had a girl’s night with Jane she kind of mentioned it... but I know you and Thor aren’t blood brothers so I was just... you know...”

He laughed and suddenly stooped down, scooping you into his arms and started for his bedroom;

“Loki! No! You’ll hurt yourself!”

“Nonsense”

“I’m too heavy now”

“I can assure you my darling that you are not”

You thanked whichever god it was that gave Loki his extraordinary strength, as any human man would have buckled under your weight – or at least that’s what you thought. He laid you on his large bed and started to crawl up your body, kissing your skin through the thin fabric of your dress until he was laying next to you, propped up on one elbow as his other hand stroked your breasts;

“Now my darling, why were you enquiring about how many times I can ‘come’ as you put it?”

Reaching down you cupped his hard cock with one hand as you looked into those deep green eyes;

“Because I want to suck your cock until you spray your load all over me before you fuck me senseless”

You felt his cock twitch as you said it, and as his pupils grew larger you saw him lick his lips;

“You... you like doing that?”

“Yes Loki, I really do, there is something so sexy and erotic about the feel of a cock sliding between my lips; will you let me?”

“How can I say no? But on one condition...”

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow;

“Loose the dress”

You climbed off the bed, and feeling bold you took hold of the hem of the dress and pulled it up over your head, letting your breasts swing free as you threw it into the corner to join Loki’s tunic;

“My god, you’re stunning” Loki lay on the covers, propped up on both elbows as he watched you start back towards him wearing just your thong and heels;

“That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen” His tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth as he watched you crawl onto the bed, pulling his legs apart so you could kneel between them. Tugging on the ties that held his fly together you soon had them undone, and with a gentle pull of the material you had opened it enough to allow his cock to spring out and stand to attention, you gasped a little when you saw his size; not only longer than you’d ever seen before, but also his girth was making your mouth water and your pussy wet.

You bent your head down and ran your tongue along the underside of his shaft as you cradled it in one hand, your other resting on his thigh. A low gurgling noise could be heard above you, and grinning slightly you looked up, and as you locked your gaze with his you lowered your lips to the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue around the smooth head as you tasted the precum that had pooled at the slit, taking the head into your mouth and sucking hard;

“Oh sweet Jotuns!” he cried from above as his arms gave way and he fell back onto the covers; “Your mouth Hayley, it’s a thing of wonder”

You lowered your head and took more of his thick cock into your mouth, your tongue massaging the underside as you dipped your hand down to cradle his balls, only to find that you way was blocked by leather. Pulling off him he looked up, wondering why you’d stopped;

“These pants Loki, they’ve got to come off”

You quickly got off the bed, and pulling each of his boots off you let them fall to the floor before taking hold of the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips slightly to allow you to pull them down his legs, leaving them on the floor where his boots were. As you kicked your own heels off he scurried up the bed a little so that he was propped up on the pillows, his hand stroking himself idly as he watched you crawl back onto the bed and pulled his legs apart so you could kneel between them.

Wrapping your hand around his you looked at him;

“Show me how you like it”

He let your hand wrap around his hard shaft and placed his own over it. Relaxing your arm you watched as he slowly and languidly ran his fist up and down, the slight twist as he got to the tip. As he continued to demonstrate, you lowered your head between his thighs and sucked gently on one side of his ball sack, tonguing the soft orb gently before releasing it and doing the same with the other. Finally lifting his hand away from his shaft you pressed your lips to his cock and sucked him in, taking as much of him as you could as you bobbed up and down on the velvety hardness, relishing the feel of it sliding between your lips.

Remembering what he showed you he liked, as you reached the tip you twisted your head slightly, your tongue swirling over the tip before sucking him in again. Your hand moved to his balls and cupped them gently, stroking the seam between them with your fingertip in time to your movements on his cock.

He was starting to tremble beneath you and you could tell he was close. Preparing yourself for the worst you took a deep breath through your nose, and as you felt that first gush of hot liquid you pulled back slightly, making room in your mouth for him to shoot his load. He arched his back and his hands flew to your head, holding you in place as he emptied himself in your mouth, you swallowed what you could but still it kept coming and it started to dribble out the side of your mouth, dripping down your chin and onto your bare breasts.

When he was finally spent he released you and fell back against the cushions with his eyes shut, allowing you to sit upright and admire how his body still shuddered as echoes of his orgasm rocked through him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at you through those long eyelashes. Not saying a word he sat up and with you still between his legs he kissed you full on the lips, the last few drops of his cum still in your mouth, tasting himself as he did so. You watched as he lowered his lips to your breast and licked his essence from your skin before lifting his lips to yours, his tongue swirling into your mouth as you both tasted him again.

He pulled you back onto the bed and his lips were immediately on your breasts, gently biting at your nipples as his hand stroked your stomach. Gently grasping at your flesh he lifted his head and smiled at you;

“I like the new you; before I was scared I might break you. Now this...” he squeezed your stomach and grinned, lust in his eyes; “Is all mine”

His hands dipped lower and you instinctively opened your legs, allowing him to run his fingers over the cotton of your thong, the soaked fabric pulling between your lips as his fingers dipped beneath the elastic trim;

“Oh Hayley, you’re soaked! Is this all for me?” he grinned, knowing full well that your state of arousal was 100% because of the affect he had on you. You gasped as you felt his finger dip down and slide into you, swirling inside of you as his thumb found your clit, pressing gently against it before rubbing your juices over it. Your eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure but you soon opened them again as you felt the bed dip where Loki moved.

Opening your eyes you saw him position himself between your legs, his hands on the waistband of your underwear, pulling it down before lifting your legs up and pulling your sodden thong off. Placing his hands behind each of your knees, he bent your legs, opening you to him as he dipped his head down. You watched in awe as his long tongue ran the length of your folds, parting them until his lips suckled on your clit. You arched your back and your hands flew to his head, your fingertips working into his damp hair as he was everywhere at once, his lips and tongue knowing exactly what you liked as you squirmed beneath him. He slid two fingers into you and curled them within your soft walls, gently stroking that sweet spot deep inside that made your legs shake. He continued to run his tongue over your clit, swirling around until you couldn’t take it anymore, your orgasm having crept up on you and suddenly crashing over you, your walls clamping onto his fingers as he pumped them into you as you gushed over his hand. Finally when you couldn’t take any more you managed to find the words;

“Loki, please... enough...”

He lifted his head and grinned at you, slowly pulling his fingers out of you as you continued to randomly spasm around him before lifting them to his mouth and licking them clean. He had an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face;

“So Hayley, you ready for more?”

“Huh, what? Already?”

“Well, you were the one that asked if I could do it more than once a night... and I’ve had more than enough time to recover...” he glanced down and you followed his gaze, gasping when you saw that his cock was standing to attention and ready for round two. He started to crawl up your body, pressing gentle kisses to your stomach as he went until he was lying on top of you. He took hold of your thighs and parted them further, holding his cock as he positioned himself at your tight entrance;

“Loki...”

“Yes my darling?”

“Please go slow... you’re a lot umm... _bigger_ than human men...” you blushed even though you were complimenting him.

“Don’t worry my darling; I’ll go as slowly or as quickly as you ask me to”

He pressed his lips to yours as his cock crested you and as he slowly went further your mouth fell open in a ‘O’. You’ve never felt this full, you could feel every vein and ridge as he slowly slid his thick cock into you;

“Oh my god...”

“Well... yes...” he smirked as he lay above you

“You’re huge!”

He chuckled lightly; “My pet... you’ve not had all of me yet...”

The realisation that you felt full to bursting point yet he wasn’t fully sheathed within you made you clench, and he must have noticed a slightly look of worry on your face;

“I’ll go slowly Hayley, just tell me if it’s too much”

He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly allowing you to become accustomed to his size, with each push he went a little further. With one final flick of his hips he let out a sigh;

“There, are you alright?”

You were seeing stars already, you’d never felt so stretched, yet as your body became used to the beautiful feeling you were soon ready to move. With a smile you gently bucked your hips beneath him, giving him the signal that you were ready. He started to rock his hips, just moving slightly within you until you reached around and grasped his firm buttocks, pulling him in hard just as he was rocking his hips. Getting the message he started to up his tempo, pulling out a little further each time before thrusting back into you, getting quicker as he went. Soon he was slamming his hips against yours, his cock ploughing your depths as you cried out in pleasure, the curve of his shaft meant he hit your g-spot every time. Soon you were coming undone, your body climbing to your second orgasm and you could tell that Loki wasn’t far behind;

“That’s it’s my darling, cum for me... let me feel your quim drain me dry”

His dirty words were all too much and with a scream you came, wrapping your legs around his hips as he continued to thrust into your accepting body. Just as you reached your peak you felt him clench beneath your fingers and his back arch. Looking up at him he had the most beautiful expression on his face of pure bliss, his lips curled into a half cry half smile whilst his eyes were hooded, just barely open behind his beautiful eyelashes.

As you both lay there in a post orgasmic bliss your felt Loki’s fingertips gently trace patterns on your skin, his cool fingers soothing your heated body. Finally he rolled of you and lay back on the bed by your side, running his fingers through his hair and out of his face before turning back to you;

“Hayley... you amaze me. You have the stamina of a warrior!”

Giggling you turned on your side to face him;

“Well I’m not sure if I tamed the beast though...” Your fingertips trailing down over his abdominal muscles and running along his Adonis belt, that deep ‘V’ that lead to such delights. The ‘beast’ was indeed proving that it was yet to be tamed, and as you stared at his cock it started to grow full again – not yet erect – but thick and ready.

“Can I get you anything? A drink? If you are to be so bold to want yet more I need to ensure you can keep up with me” he asked thoughtfully

Now you thought of it, your mouth was parched, the after effects of both the cocktail on the roof and the cock in the apartment;

“Water please”

You watched him as he made his way out of the room to his kitchen, laughing to yourself that a prince was now serving you. Needing to stretch your limbs you swing your legs over the side of the bed and placed your feet on the cool tiled floor;

“Oh” you cried out, surprised to find that the floor was almost unbearably cold. You then remembered Loki’s Jotun heritage and all those months ago when you’d been his assistant you’d helped him convince Tony to change the under floor heating in his apartment to under floor cooling. Quickly putting your heels in the darkness of the room you soon found yourself drawn to the window, the night time skyline of New York much more of an impressive view from Loki’s apartment that yours – your room overlooked the industrial plants on the Hudson River.

Standing at the window you hadn’t heard Loki creep up behind you until you felt the coldness of a glass pressed to your lower back;

“Fuck!”

You spun around and couldn’t help but to smile at the cheeky grin that was on his face;

“You really are the god of mischief, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint” He handed the glass to you and watched as you drank, downing the entire thing before handing it back to him as you turned back to the view. You heard the clink of the glass being placed on the side and then his cool hands curling around your waist from behind. Pulling your hair over your shoulder his lips pressed to the back of your neck and you had to steady yourself against the window, your palms against the still warm glass;

“Oh Loki...”

He pressed his toned body against yours and you felt his hard cock pressing against your rear. His hands slid up and cupped your breasts as he continued to kiss that sensitive spot on the back of your neck;

“We should get back to the bed...”

“No”

“What do you mean?” you were puzzled

“I mean that I’m going to fuck you up against this window so the entire city can see us”

Deep down you knew that there were no buildings around that were tall enough to see into Loki’s apartment, yet the mere notion of being exposed made you shiver with anticipation;

“Oh you like that do you? I knew deep down you were a naughty girl” he voice was like a fine wine, enveloping you in its sultry warmth as he continued to whisper in your ear.

His hand trailed down your stomach and cupped your pussy, his middle finger seeking out your clit and rubbing gently. Instinctively you moved your legs apart and you felt his cock slide between your thighs, your skin slippery from your previous lovemaking. His other hand came around your behind and dipped between your legs, searching out your pussy as he delved two fingers into you as he still rubbed your sensitive little button with his other hand. Finally you felt his lips on your ear;

“Bend forwards darling...” and as you did so, arching your back, you felt that silken tip press against your pussy before sliding into you, enticing a deep groan from your lips as he filled you completely in one slow thrust.

Steadying yourself on the glass you leant back, meeting each of his thrusts as he fucked you hard and fast. Your breasts were now bouncing against your chest with each of his thrusts now they were unrestrained, his hands gripping your hips as he pulled your body back onto his cock, his fingers digging into your soft flesh. He started to whisper in your ear, the most sordid and kinky things that you’d ever heard yet that turned you on even more. The sheer bliss as his thick cock stretched you with each deep thrust making you unable to reply, instead you just had to listen as his words tormented you and his lips brushed against your earlobe. Your eyes were closed as the divine feelings of pleasure he was giving you rushed through your body. As he started to speak again he suddenly stopped and let out a low chuckle, making you open your eyes;

“Loki?”

“I think Tony just flew into the side of the building”

Tony was known for having insomnia, and on those nights that he couldn’t sleep he generally donned his Iron Man suit and did a few laps of the building, checking for any wear and tear. The residents soon got used to this and ensured that their blinds were closed as he was also naturally nosey.

As Loki continued to fuck you from behind you could hear the quiet rush of the booster packs, and the very top of Tony’s helmet appeared over the balcony wall, peeping into Loki’s apartment. Unashamed you grinned and did a little wave at him, no doubt making him blush, but soon Loki’s efforts were too much for you to concentrate on anything else, and closing your eyes again you forgot about the voyeur outside and just enjoyed the moment.

When Loki’s hands left your hips and curled around your body you trembled in anticipation, one hand cupping your breasts, his seemingly huge hands somehow able to grab both breasts in one as his other hand found its way back to your clit. As he rubbed furiously at your sensitive little buds your mind registered the sound of jet packs blasting in the distance - Tony obviously had enough of the little show – and just allowed the waves of your orgasm flow over you, your pussy clenching around Loki’s shaft that was still driving into you.

Soon you couldn’t take any more and your knees gave out, falling to them as Loki quickly pulled out of you. You knelt on the floor, dazed as the endorphins from your third orgasm of the night coursed through you, yet somewhere in your psyche you knelt up in front of him and took his straining and angry cock in your hands, pumping his shaft as he steadied himself against the window pane and stared down at you, your eyes locking as you slid your hand over his shaft that was slippery with your desire.

With a cry he came, hot ropes of cum spraying out and hitting your chest and stomach, dripping down over your breasts and nipples as you continued to pump his massive cock, draining him of his seed before his legs gave way and he slumped next to you, your backs pressed against the glass as you both tried to steady your breathing.

When you had both recovered you let out a little laugh at the state of you; hot and sweaty, your lovers cum dripping down your body. You tried to stand but as you wobbled on your heels Loki caught you and lay you across his lap, one arm around your shoulders as he ran a fingertip through the mess on your skin;

“We should really get you cleaned up”

Somehow managing to not only stand, but keep you in his arms he started for the bathroom;

“If you could just kick your shoes off please?”

You giggled as you managed to co-ordinate your legs enough to let your heels fall to the floor before he continued into his palatial bathroom. Setting you on your feet he took your hand and rested it on the towel rail before he stepped into the shower and twisted the handles. Soon the room was filling with steam as the warm jets of water sprayed down.

Loki took your hand and you unsteadily stepped into the shower with him. As the water played over your bodies you both stood there for a moment enjoying the sensation of the warmth easing your muscles. He reached for his soap and ran it through his hands to work up a lather, before casting it aside and delicately washing your chest, his fingers moving to massage your shoulders and arms, down to your breasts and stomach, before working on your hips and buttocks.

Soon you were moving towards his fingers, your sighs becoming moans of pleasure as his fingers worked their magic on you. You turned and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a passionate kiss as his arms enveloped you. As he pressed his body against yours you felt that glorious nudge of his hard cock against your stomach and couldn’t help but to smile into the kiss.

You felt Loki’s hands on your hips as he pushed you towards the wall, lifting you as he did and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. As he held you tight he lifted you slightly and you felt his cock slide into you, sighing in pleasure as he lowered your body so that his cock was buried to the hilt within you. Holding onto his shoulders as he started to fuck you against the wall you couldn’t help but to smile when you thought of your earlier question to him; he was proving that he could do it more than once a night, in fact any one of the times you’d fucked would have tired a human man, but instead you grinned at him as he fucked you, spurning him on as you cried out in pleasure with each of his thrusts, his cock at just the right angle again for the tip to rub deep inside you in just the right places. He kissed you as he continued to ram his thick cock deep within your pussy, and as he rested his forehead against yours you could tell he was starting to come close. With a superhuman dexterity somehow he managed to pull on of your legs over his shoulder, and that new deeper and tighter penetration sent you over the edge, crying out as he brought you to orgasm yet again, his cries soon mingling with yours as he came within your welcoming walls, his seed coating your womb until he was finally spent.

Slowly releasing you and allowing you to softly put your feet back on the floor, he held you under the jets of water until you were both clean. Finally shutting off the water he helped you out and wrapped the largest fluffiest towel you’d ever seen around you until you were cocooned within it. You watched as he quickly dried himself before turning his attention to you, rubbing your skin dry with the soft material.

He scooped you up into his arms and carried you to his large bed, pulling the covers aside as he laid you on the luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets, wrapping his body around yours as he laid the covers over your bodies, the pair of you falling asleep in a state of tired bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came around far too quickly, and where you’d forgotten to shut the blinds the morning sun was soon beaming in the windows of Loki’s bedroom. You reached over but found that you were alone in the large bed. Sitting up and blinking in the bright light you looked around the room and noticed your dress was now hanging on the outside of his dresser, now dry and crease free. The smell of fresh coffee and food met your nostrils and you felt your stomach rumble. You crawled out of bed and pulled your dress back on, seemingly every muscle in your body aching from the previous night’s lovemaking, but it was a happy ache. You found your shoes where they’d fallen to the floor last night, but after searching around the entire room you were at a loss as to where it was.

Making your way into the living area you saw Loki sat at the table, a pot of coffee bubbling away behind him as he sipped from a cup, a spread of bacon and eggs laid out on the table that made your mouth water. Finally his voice sprung you out of your trance;

“Coffee my darling?”

Swallowing and taking a seat you squeaked out a quiet ‘please’ as you reached for some toast, buttering it and taking a bite as you watched Loki pour your coffee and place it in front of you. Admiring how he was dressed so smartly in a suit you couldn’t help but to feel that desire pooling between your legs yet again, however you were thankful for the soft cushions on the chairs as you were feeling rather tender in certain spots this morning.

“Loki, have you seen my thong? I couldn’t find it in your bedroom”

“Your _thong_?”

“My underwear”

“Oh. No, haven’t seen it” he sipped his coffee with a neutral look on his face before setting the cup down onto the table;

“Hayley my darling, I have to get to the de-briefing with Director Fury, Can I see you again tonight?”

Your heart skipped a little beat of joy over the fact that he was being so courteous;

“Of course. Can I cook you dinner?”

He smiled and nodded as he stood and pulled on the jacket to his suit, the material clinging to all the right places on him. You could have sworn that if he ever wanted a change of careers, male model would be an easy role to slip into. He bent down and gave you a kiss that tasted of coffee, and as he stood you spotted something; the handkerchief corner that was sticking out of his breast pocket was the exact same shade of green as you missing thong;

“LOKI!” You cried out as your eyes stayed trained on it; “You little fucker! Give it back!”

He laughed as he ran for the door;

“They’re mine now” he waved and blew you a kiss as he stepped out of the door, stopping briefly and turning around; “I hope you will be in the same state of undress for our second date tonight” and winked at you as he closed the door.

You finished your breakfast and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, knowing that Loki’s housekeeping team would be in soon to work their magic. Soon you had made your way back to your room and changed ready for the day ahead, meeting Jane in the hallway as you both waited for the elevator in silence. As you stepped in Jane yawned loudly;

“Oh please don’t start that!” you laughed as your mind instinctively copied hers; “Late night?”

“You could say that” she said with a grin on her face; “You?”

“Yup”

Neither of you were going to embellish – it’s not what ladies did, at least it’s not what sober ladies that weren’t having a girls night in did. But as you walked to the meeting room for the Friday morning briefing the pair of you couldn’t help but to have wide smiles plastered across your faces.

Helping yourselves to coffee you waited as the other scientists and interns arrived. The pair of you went to find your seats and soon the head of research was going through the new tasks that were being set after the returning mission the day before.

Once the meeting was over you made your way to Jane’s lab, and waiting for the pair of you on your desks were two gift bags. Checking the label you saw that they were from Tony, and slightly puzzled you looked inside, soon in fits of laughter once you saw what they contained, for within each bag was a large cushion and a six pack of Red Bull energy drink.

Laughing as you placed the cushions on your chairs, you both cracked open a can and raised them in a toast;

“To returning boyfriends” Jane smiled as she held her can high

“To walking like John Wayne for the foreseeable future” and clinked the two cans together.

Sitting back with your feet on the desk the two of you smiled as you recharged your batteries. You lifted your bag onto the floor but noticed it still had something in it;

“Hey, there’s something else in mine”

Reaching into the bag you grasped the plastic packet, and felt your cheeks colour as you saw what it was; a packet of Windex glass cleaning wipes.

“Do I even want to know?” Jane smirked

“I’ll tell you on our next girl’s night in, but let’s just say Tony saw a bit more than he usually did on his circuit around the building last night”

Falling into fits of giggles you couldn’t help but to feel a warm feeling of happiness course through you, feeling complete for the first time in three months.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
